


Jonsa Manips (the Naughty-Creepy-But-Kinda-Hot-Picture-Dump for my Jonsa fantasies)

by Norrlands



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norrlands/pseuds/Norrlands
Summary: Just some random Jonsa manips I've done when inspiration struck.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 267
Kudos: 156





	1. As ripe as a fruit lies the world in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> These are not inspired by any particular fics, but all of them together  
> To all you fantastic Jonsa writers on this site, this may be a strange way to say thank you for all you hard work and dedication, but: these are for you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
>   
> (more chapters will come)

* * *

  
As ripe as a fruit lies the world in my arms,  
it ripened last night,  
and the peel is the thin blue membrane which extends  
around it like a bubble,  
and the sap is the sweet and fragrant, running, burning  
stream of sunlight.

And out in the transparent universe I run like a  
swimmer,  
drowned in the christening of ripeness and born to the  
power of ripeness.  
Consecrated into an act, as light as a laugh  
I divide a golden sea of honey, which my hungry hands  
desire.

-Karin Boye

* * *

[Bigger picture here](https://i.imgur.com/ZRrG6YL.jpg)


	2. Ok ok, I promise not all of them are naughty. Ahem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Jonsa in the bedroom.
> 
> But why must you force us to watch such filth, you ask?  
> I went through at smutty, smutty phase when I made these, ok? 
> 
> It's still going on.. the phase. But.. you know.. it might not last forever. I think.   
> I mean, I am an adult, I should have better things to do.  
> Right?
> 
> Just a phase. I'm almost sure.
> 
> Yep.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

[Bigger dirty pic](https://i.imgur.com/mqApxrX.jpg)

[You know you want to click it. Do it. DO IT!](https://i.imgur.com/mqApxrX.jpg)

Someone wanted to se what pictures I start with, so here you go:


	3. Jon Snow Knows Some Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as it turns out I may have lied in the last chapter, because three naughty out if three possible.. well.  
>  Next one won't be naughty.
> 
> Probably.  
> Maybe.
> 
> Eh we'll see!
> 
> Really reeeeally bad quality on this old thing, but Happy Friday to us all!  
> I hope everyone gets some (or gives some) sweet sweet lord's kisses this weekend ;)

* * *


	4. Is that a lemoncake under your furs, or...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, I'm giving up; this is now officially the Naughty-Creepy-But-Kinda-Hot-Picture-Dump for My Jonsa fantasies. 
> 
> And I hope you know that I am holding all of you responsible for this very manip.  
> Yes. I'm talking to you.  
> If you have written a fic where Jon takes himself in hand (and seriously, HOW the hell is that phrase so INSANELY HOT?) while he thinks lustful shameful thoughts about his halfsister (or cousin) Sansa, you have helped inspire this pic.
> 
> Whether that is a good or bad thing for you personally, I'll leave for you all to decide for yourselves.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

[As always, link to bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/k4THlXT.jpg)


	5. And I'll remember the strength that you gave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Jonsa darlings, here's a lil pic of our favourite power couple :)
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

[Bigger picture](https://i.imgur.com/bTXyDf3.png)


	6. Fire, Furs, and Fucking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day. Woohoo.  
> Let's make the wave, I'll start! (what do you mean doing the wave is what your grandparents did? I'm down with the kids, I think I'd know if that wasn't cool anymore..)
> 
> Fire? Yes, it's right there.  
> Furs? Yes of course, you know I love me those incest furs!  
> Fucking? A few moments after this picture was taken, Oh yes!  
> It was amazing. Eye scorching wildefire hot. Epic.
> 
> (Words like "sopping" "dripping" "soaked" "drenched" was tossed around like crazy in the hamper when the panties of the world had their meeting and gossip sesh later that night.)
> 
> Wish you could have seen it. A once in a lifetime experience.
> 
> But alas, you only get to see a gentle neck kiss. Kind of mean of me, I know.
> 
> But I still hope you enjoy it!

* * *

[The bigger the better (sa flickan!)](https://i.imgur.com/Y2rTqNp.jpeg)


	7. I've had my fill of games, let us leave this arena forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have some gladiator Jon and noble fancy Lady Sansa who just whoopsie stumbled down the wrong way and ended up somplace... new.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

[Bigger Jon](https://i.imgur.com/Xd2qI17.jpg)

[Bigger Sansa](https://i.imgur.com/nP3XkM3.png)


	8. Into the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fairytale-ish Jonsa to match this gloomy autumn day!

* * *

[Bigger picture](https://i.imgur.com/3ZNIEA5.jpg)


	9. So close yet so far away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Gladiator Jonsa!  
> Soooo much longing and pining between these two. Horribly unkind of me to separate them like this, I almost feel like I should apologize to the poor dears for my wicked ways.
> 
> Almost.

* * *

[Bigger picture](https://i.imgur.com/KRmwv28.png)

Edit: not sure if this really is of interest but these ate the main pictures I used:


	10. Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you sir; but I bite my thumb, sir.
> 
> I have not slept since some time around the Dacke War and I almost cried because I dropped my sandwich on the floor just now.  
> Anyone else who is managing life like an actual functioning adult lately?
> 
> No? Good, then I present to you; Jonny boy and his little purse.  
> (Also my divine Sansa baby who deserves the world, of course, because this is Jonsa, but my love for the medieval fanny pack is at an all time high at this very moment.) 
> 
> Also; There is a codpiece. Amazing.

This one is for The Remarkable American Sweetling [SainTalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SainTalia/pseuds/SainTalia) (yes that is an official titel) and one of her magnificent Jonsa ideas!

* * *

[Bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/Vswtm0d.jpg)

Just the three pictures to make this and only minimal changes. I very much like the original picture, so I wanted to keep it pretty much as it was.


	11. The Sweet Intoxication of the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I read a fic, got a bit inspired and then this happened :)

This is for the superb [vivilove ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove)and the adorable [The Sweet Intoxication of the Fall!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992382)

* * *

[Bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/bJpLnh2.jpg)

[Bigger cropped](https://i.imgur.com/1h9yaTr.png)


	12. Sansa Stark - Queen of Bling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very fancy dress for our favourite Queen!

* * *

[Bigger picture](https://i.imgur.com/8uQvVNh.jpg)


	13. Some Targaryen King - who is definitely NOT called Aegon because it's so fucking dumb, might as well have named him Male Child v2.0 - and his Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reggie Won AU might not be for everyone (yesss, I'm looking at you Sooty) but I had a Big Need to make a Cheesy Royal Manip with smiles and over the top posing!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

[A somewhat bigger pic](https://i.imgur.com/FuyrrHM.png)


End file.
